His beloved daughter
by merderbaby
Summary: When Severus Snape finds out he has a daughter he makes a promise to never let her go again but can he keep that promise when she falls in love with Fred Weasley


"Severus! What is she still doing up her nap was supposed to be an hour ago!" Lily scolded her husband as she walked into her home in Godrics Hallow and saw her husband and their year-old child lying on his chest watching a quiditch game

Severus smirked as he shut the television and walked up to his slightly angry wife and gave her a peck on the lips.

"What is she still doing up." Lily said looking towards her baby who was snuggled up close to her Daddy's chest

"She didn't want to sleep and she decided she wanted to spend time with her Daddy right baby girl. Severus said as the baby giggled happily

"As much as I love this picture right she needs to sleep or we will be up all night" Lily said as she crossed her arms

"Alright, alright apparently being a world class potion master and a highly respected Auro does not mean I'm capable of putting an 11 month old baby to sleep. Severus said

"Use your world class skills to put her down for the night, Potion Master, now that you have her all riled up." Lily shook her head, unable to hide her smile

Severus laughed, cradling the baby against his chest. "Okay, baby girl, let's go upstairs." He walked gracefully up the stairs to the nursery, and sat in the rocking chair near the window, letting the child snuggle into his robes.

Severus Snape woke from his dream with a feeling of peace and a stiff neck after falling asleep for the third time that week on his armchair in his dungeon apartment living room. Even though he knew it was a ridiculous dream, he preferred it over his nightmares. Usually his nightmare reflected the amounts of pain he'd served as a spy. There were many parts of his life that were beyond his control.

However, today his main concern was finding ways to avoid his older sister again but that was almost impossible because she worked alongside their mother as a transfiguration teacher. It wasn't that he didn't love his sister he did it was just she could be a little bit over protected ever since he "lost Lily to James". The two Snape sibling were adopted by Albus and Minerva during his third year and her fifth year after their biological mother died their father no longer wanted his children and to be honest they were thankful to not be returning to their childhood home at Spinner's End.

He'd supposed, at 13, that the adoption had meant that he would have parents until he was of age. What he hadn't realized was that he would be 31 years old and still being told what to do by his parents and sister

"Severus, you are 31 years old when are you going to get married!" Minerva scowled at her son as his sister Samantha laughed silently. You're not getting much younger and I would like some more grandchildren. "You should go to Diagon Alley this weekend and pick up some nice girls you've been alone too long."She turned to her husband, who was sitting in an armchair next to the fireplace, popping gummy bears into his mouth. "Albus, say something please

"Mother—

"Severus please for me look at your sister she is happily married with a beautiful little boy don't you want to be happy" Minerva said

"Father!"

Albus raised his eyebrows. "Just give it a try son who knows there are a lot of single women out there he would be more than happy to go out with you. Your mother just wants you to be happy

"What if I don't want to move on what if I enjoy being single and if you haven't noticed I'm not exactly the husband type. Severus said

Samantha sighed, just on the edge of irritation. "Severus Tobias Snape get over her already it's been more than a decade already, she chose Potter and then ended up dead, move on I'm tired of seeing you mope around the dungeons.

Severus shot his sister a cold look and growled angrily" She was the love of my life the only woman I ever dreamed of marrying and starting a family with so no I will not move on even though it was clear as day that she moved on from me.

-SCENE-

Saturday at Diagon Alley was everything Severus hated. People, children, couples who looked way too happy. It was irritating. He checked his watch. It was 10 in the morning, he wanted to get to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary and back to Hogwarts before noon. No need to be in the city when everyone started crowding Fortescue's Ice Cream. Of course he could've just owl ordered his ingredients and potion supplies but no his sister literally fought him out the door and said "It will do you good to get out, Severus." Samantha said "It wouldn't kill you to see people more often.

Twenty minutes later, Severus bought a new box of Master Marrion's "Unsmashable" vials and a book on potions alternative to Draught of Peace Severus stepped out onto the street, ready to apparate home. Unfortunately, he found Lucius Malfoy directly in his path.

"Lucius," Severus inclined his head briefly.

"Severus," Lucius did not return the small bow, instead raised his head higher. "Come with me."

Severus hated that fact that he followed this man without protest.

"I saw Dumbledore at the Ministry last week," Lucius began. "Do you have any idea why he would have been there?"

Severus didn't know very well why Albus had been at the Ministry, but some instinct told him that it had to be important but he just guessed and said "Checking the records to make sure Hogwarts letters are accurate, I would imagine," Snape drawled.

Lucius sneered. "He was indeed in the records room, and from what I can tell from my stroll through the ministry, he was after one particular record. Do you have any idea what that was?"

Severus shook his head, sure that the other man was about to tell him.

"He seemed particularly interested in the file of Alexandria Rose Evans. Any idea why?"

Severus scowled. "If my knowledge of recent history is correct, the girl is about to turn 10, meaning that she will be coming to Hogwarts in the fall.

Lucius' smile became more pronounced. "Did you ever wonder, why the child carries Lily's name and not Potter's?"

Severus told himself that he didn't care. He'd been devastated when Lily had married Potter, more devastated when Lily had died. He hadn't felt so bad that Potter had been dead.

"It appears, from the child's records, that her birth certificate was altered.. After reversing the charm, do you know what I found?". "It appears that Potter was not the child's father. In fact, it appears that Dumbledore was not there to check on the Savior of the Wizarding World as much as he was there to check on his granddaughter."

Severus' heart stopped for a moment. "Albus has no children, Lucius."

"He has you and your sister, no matter that he's not your birth father." Lucius said

"Lucius, my sister has a son who is already in Hogwarts. Snape said

"I'm insinuating nothing, my friend." He pulled a piece of parchment from his robes. "I'm stating that you are the father of Alexaandria Rose Evans."

Severus raked his eyes over the certificate, his eyes falling on the section that asserted the child's birth parents. "Mother Lily (Evans) Potter, Father Severus Tobias Snape".

Severus apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

*S*S*

"Gummi Bears!" Severus felt stupid even saying the word, but he didn't have time to go through his usual argument with the lock on his father's office door about appropriate passwords

He charged into the office, where Albus was sitting serenely behind the desk while Minerva and Samantha sat on the couch going over the lesson plans for this week

He stalked to the desk and threw the certificate on the blotter, glaring at the man he'd trusted. "Explain." He demanded simply, in the voice he used when he caught students out of bed after curfew.

Albus looked at the certificate. "What is that, my boy?"

"Don't you 'my boy' me! What did you do?"

"Severus that is not the way you speak to your father that way what is this about." Minerva said getting up from the couch.

"Why is my name written on the line that says father of Lily Evans daughter when I know that lily never forgave me for that horrible mistake back in 5th year? Severus growled

"Father what did you do." Sam said shocked

Dumbledore rose and went to his Pensieve, gesturing for his children to come to him. "It might be easier, my children, if I could show you." He used his wand to draw a long silvery line from his temple, and dropped it into the basin. Then he stood behind his son, hands gripping his upper arms. "Whenever you're ready." Severus and Sam looked at each other took a deep breath, and leaned forward.

*S*S*

Lily and Severus sat on the sofa in their living room at Spinner's End, baby Alexandra was in Lily's arms, chewing on Severus' finger with her gums. Albus sat in the armchair near the fireplace.

"It isn't safe anymore," the bearded wizard said it softly, as if he didn't want the baby to hear. "Voldemort is more powerful every day," he ignored the visible wince of the other two adults at the name. "He will come to force Severus into service. He sees someone that would be useful, and he will force their service, no matter the consequences." He paused. "James is willing to take Lily and Alexandra into hiding in Godric's Hollow."

"Never!" Lily said sharply, causing the baby on her lap to look up, her lip trembling in a threatened cry.

Severus took Alexandra from his wife's lap and cuddled her to his chest. "It's okay, baby. Don't cry. Mummy isn't angry with you." He put a hand on Lily's shoulder. "This will be over soon, love. You and Alexandra can go and be safe, and I'll come for you the moment he's defeated."

"Not a chance!" Lily glared at her husband. "

"Listen to me Lily Evans." His voice was even. "You are going to take our child and go to safety. The Order will continue its work. When we are successful, I will retrieve you." He returned her glare until he sensed her starting to break. "Father, take Alexandra for a moment." He handed the child off to Albus just before Lily collapsed. He caught her as she leaned into his chest.

"I'm never going to see you again," Lily whispered, once her sobs had eased enough to speak.

Severus shook his head. "Don't you dare say that we've always known that this day would come. It's the reason why we have a plan in place. It's time to follow that plan." He tilted her head up. "Lily, I love you and our daughter more than anything. I can't explain to you how much I want to be with you. But I want your safety more. We will be together again." He kissed her gently.

*S*S*

Severus and Samantha stepped out of the pensieve and found that Albus was still standing next to them "We sent them off," Albus whispered. "Then I modified your memories because I knew Samantha that you would not be able to keep such a powerful secret from your brother." He paused. "That's the part I'll regret as long as I live." He turned Severus to face him, looking into his eyes. "I made it so that Lily never spoke to you again after the day you called her a 'mudblood'. I made you think that she had married James Potter and had a child.

"I have a niece after all this time and you never decided to tell me Father how could you put Sev through this, and what about me Lily from what I remember faintly was my best friend. Samantha said as she sat beside her mother.

Severus had been quiet through the whole story, and after Albus finished, he sank down the wall to the floor, leaning his head in his hands. "Dad…" he whispered through his hands. Albus sat beside him, wrapping his arms around his son. They sat like that for a long time, until Albus felt the younger wizard relax against his shoulder.

"Is she really with Lily's sister?"

Albus nodded. "Yes. We needed a family member to support the blood wards, and we weren't sure the Voldemort had gone. It was too dangerous to return her to you or be placed with Samantha, He brushed Severus' hair from his face.

"She's supposed to be at Hogwarts in the Fall." Severus said quietly, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet and deposited on the sofa in the office.

Albus sighed and sat beside his son. "She is. However, we've encountered a bit of a problem."

Severus, Minerva and Samantha all looked at Albus and felt their' hearts leap to their throat. Samantha although she didn't have her memories back fully she knew she had a niece who she loved. Minerva understanding why her husband did what he did felt love for her granddaughter just as she did many years ago. And Severus although he didn't have all his memories back, his love for his daughter was as strong as it had been a decade before.

"Her letters keep coming back. I went to the hall of records to check that we had a correct address when Minerva told me, but it seems that it is correct." He summoned a roll of parchment and unrolled it to the "E" section. Severus ran his eyes over the list.

Miss A. Evans

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

UNDELIVERED

"What do they mean, 'The Cupboard under the Stairs'?" Severus asked his voice dangerously low. "Does that mean they are making my child sleep in a cupboard?"

"Maybe it is a space that was converted to a bedroom," Samantha offered and prayed she was right.

"If that was the case, don't you think the letters would read 'The BEDROOM under the Stairs'?" Severus ground out. "The letters are going to her,that means she's there, and that she's alive. Why isn't she getting them?"

"I don't know, son.

Severus rerolled the parchment. "I want my memories back." He looked at his father.

"As do I father" Sam said

Albus sighed. ", Samantha it is painful, and Severus I took them away because I didn't want you to be in pain."

Severus gritted his teeth. "I am not a child, Father. I want to have the memories of what I'm sure was the best time in my life back. Please."

Albus looked hard at the two siblings. "It will work better if you two go directly to sleep," he said quietly. He summoned a house elf and ordered dinner. When it appeared, he pointed to the plates. "Eat, then get ready for bed. You'll sleep in your rooms here tonight."

Severus started to protest, Albus' directions grating on him. "Father—

"Don't argue with me, young man." Albus said, the events of the day had clearly tired him. "Do as you're told. Returning memories is as physically painful as it will be emotionally painful for you. You both will stay here tonight so that your mother and I can monitor you, or we won't do this at all."

Severus and Sam nodded

When both children had eaten enough, Albus finally pointed them towards the door that connected the office to the quarters he shared with his wife and, several years ago, his children He leaned back in his chair and waited. Sam had always spent many nights in her room in her parents' quarters.

-SCENE-

Minerva entered the bedroom that had once belonged to her daughter not too long ago

"Mom, do I really have a 10 year old niece." Samantha said quietly already knowing the answer."

"Actually she's your goddaughter but yes, honey you must know that your father and I just wanted to protect you from the emotional pain." Minerva said as she brushed her daughter's hair back.

"I know but this was an overwhelming surprise do you think Severus is alright." Sam wondered

"I'm sure your brother is just fine just shaken up just like you are. "Minerva said

-SCENE-

Albus heard the door to the quarters open, and saw his son in black pajamas. "Ready?" He asked gently, crossing the floor and ushering Severus back inside before closing the door firmly, Severus lay on the bed, not looking at Albus until he pulled the blankets back over him Dumbledore sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers straight, tucking them around his shoulders.

"Dad," Severus groaned.

"Just let me take care of you for a minute." He brushed the hair off Severus' forehead and then pulled his wand from his robe. "I'm going to do this, and then give you a sleeping draught. He raised his wand. "Are you ready?"

"Dad?"

"Yes?" Albus lowered his wand a bit.

I'm going to Surrey tomorrow no arguments."

Albus paused. "Alright, child. Now close your eyes and relax." Severus obeyed, trying to calm himself as he heard Albus murmur the spell.


End file.
